


No longer

by Mouseclarke



Series: I came, I saw, I conquered [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseclarke/pseuds/Mouseclarke
Summary: WARNING This contains huge spoilers for the birth of Venus and a few of it's sequel that are coming up!! DON'T READ IF YOU WANT SPOILERSThis a prompt for #fooctober2020Oct 7th - Pre and post game life.
Relationships: Caesar (Fallout)/Female Courier, Female Courier/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I came, I saw, I conquered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900237
Kudos: 3





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING This contains huge spoilers for the birth of Venus and a few of it's sequel that are coming up!! DON'T READ IF YOU WANT SPOILERS
> 
> This a prompt for #fooctober2020
> 
> Oct 7th - Pre and post game life.

She's looking up at him, enjoying the warm and welcoming emerald green in his eyes and the crisp curled blond hair on his head. He's holding her in his arms, they bring comfort to her they way he holds her makes he forget about everything that has happened and what will come.

The followers of the apocalypse found her dying of starvation on the streets of freeside, they brought her back to the Old Mormon Fort, they fed her and told she could until she recovered, they treated her with warmth and kindness a thing she hadn't seen in 2 years, when they told her she was able to leave again she couldn't, she couldn't just not repay them for their kindness. That made her join them to let them have a helping hand, she slowly started delve back into her love for medicine and soon was able to administer basic first and she advanced more and more being able to do more advanced surgeries, she was able to overtake previous senior surgeon of the mojave branch

She drove herself into her work, trying to show them that she wasn't a freeloader some scum who didn't know anything, but they never her like that they saw her as family, a sister, a cousin, a niece. They were a family caring for each other and anyone who needed never being cruel towards anyone. 

She met a man only two years older than her, Julie said he was only here to avoid military service with the ncr, but she saw something different, something special the two spent evenings talking and sharing opinions on politics of the mojave between the legion and the ncr, no matter how many different views they had on their outlooks of life they continued to grow closer and closer, talking about living their dream life by living somewhere north away from the politics of the mojave and their trauma, just to have each other, to heal old wounds and forge a bright future for the both of them.

She's looking up at him, enjoying the warm and welcoming emerald green in his eyes, but she blinks this time, only to wake up in the present.


	2. The Ending

She's looking up at him, losing herself in his cold and unforgiving hazel eyes and the barren landscape of his head, only seeing hair slowly losing their place on his head. He's holding her in his arms, they bring her dread they bring comfort to her they way he holds her makes her remember about her mistakes.

She joined the legion out of anger and vengeance, never thinking of what could happen to her after the battle of hover dam, she obeyed every order, getting enemy intel, destroying supply lines and shattering moral for the NCR, after the Kimball assassination many of the NCRs men and women became desserters fearing for their lives. They started calling her a murderer and a monster, but she never saw that, all she saw was justice, The legion praised her saying she was a "true legion woman" and "gift from Mars"

She met a man, an older man. People feared him, he said he was the son of mars carrying out his will, she obeyed every order he said, every command, everything he said she did. When the dam was won he got his Rome but also a bride, not some worthless slave or a profligate, he picked her, in his eyes she was perfect, beautiful, intelligent but more, importantly she was loyal.

She's looking up at him, losing herself in his cold and unforgivable eyes, he brings his lips to her, to kiss, to show her affection and she accepts it. Bringing a smile to his.


End file.
